The Lighting Storm
by zero98
Summary: no summary
1. Chapter 1

The Lighting Storm

Chapter one : New Person

It is a clear day in Konoha, Naruto and his teammates were going to the training area. But their teacher, Kakashi. He is away late to the training area. They train for a while in the training area. After their training they went to the villiage to look around the place. While they are there naruto sees a new person in the villiage. He ask Kakashi who is that. Kakashi saided I dont know she most be new here. Sasuke is walking around that he looks at naruto funny like. Sakura looks at naruto trying to see what he is look at. She then sees the new girl in their villiage. What the looks like is this she has short blond hair, the colors of her eyes are light blue. She wears a black shirt, her black jeans, and her shoes are red. Then a ninja come to stand next to kakashi. He said, the hokage will like to see you and your team right now. They went to the Hokage offic to see Lady Tsunade. Kakashi ask the hokage why did you call us for. She saided, " I got something for you and your team to do is show this new girl around the place." He tell ok me and my team will show her around. You can leave now saided the hokage. They left the hokage office and went to find her. Naruto say he thinks the girl they saw early was her. There sensei sayed that you may be right. The fifth hokage sent the ninja to help them find her in the villiage. Kakashi sees the ninja and ask what are you doing here. He saided the hokage sent me to help you and your team to find the girl. she though that you and your team may need help finding her. So I am here to help you find her in the villiage since its so big. They found her the ninja came up to her and saided this people are here to show you around the place. The girl looks at them like they are crazy. The girl said I am to the hokage. The ninja saided I know but she told them to show you around first and then come to her office. Kakashi ask the girl what is your name and she says Skyler. Naruto looks at Skyler and says thats a good name. Kakashi and his team start to show Skyler around the villiage. Went they are done the ninja took Skyler to see the hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lighting Storm

Chapter Two: Were to live at

The hokage told her she will be staying with Sasuke for now. She looks at the boy name Sasuke.

"Hi." Skyler said, Sasuke looked at the hokage like she is crazy.

"Why dose she have to stay with me?" Sasuke asked the hokage.

"Because I said so you are the only one that has all the space that can be used by her." Hokage said

"Fine but I have a say in were she will be stay at my home." Sasuke said

"Ok that will be fine." Lady Tsunade said

"You all can leave now." She said, they all left the hoskage office and they go to were they live at for the night.

The next day, they meet at the training area so that they can train with ever other so that it can help they went they get into battle. Skyler looks at the way they train with ever other to see if they need more help with there training. Went they are done training they go out to eat. While they are out the other team wont to now who is the new girl in the village.

"Her name is Skyler and she new here." Naruto said

"Nice too meet you Skyler." the brown haired male said with the red triangles on his cheeks.

Then a brown hair male with long hair came up to her. "Hey there would you like to hang out with me and my friends?" the pale eyed male asked Skyler.

"Hmm…" Skylar started to say.

"No hang with me and my friends." Kiba said to her.

She started to blush at the thought of two boys fighting to hang with her. "Why don't

I hang with you both." Skyler said with a sigh.

Kiba and Neji glared at each other. "Fine." They both said together.

"So what time would you like to hang with me?" She asked wondering when they looked at her.

"How about six this evening," Kiba said with a smile on his face.

"Okay sees you then." She said looking at Naruto telling him to take him way from here.

"See you guys later." Naruto said leaving his friends behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : How about hanging out or Skyler big day

They meet at the trainning area to train for a few mintues and then she meet up with the others in the park. Skyler and the others go to eat at the reman shop inside with a aracade in there. Naruto shows Skyler how to play one of the video games.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four : Boy's annoyed

Naruto and his guys friend they hate shopping with the girls all be Neji. He like to go shopping with the girls so times. Neji looks at her and smiled at her. He said can you come with me in a mintues after you finsh with shopping with your friends. She said "Yes in a mintue I will be done soon." After the girls are done shopping Neji and Skyler leave for a minutes so they can talk with themself. He ask her to the party tomorrow at my home. She said "Yes I will go with you to the party at your home but you well have to tell how to get their." He saided Sasuke now were my house is and he will bring you there. Neji looks at here tells her he well be right back and she saided ok. He left to tell the others about the party at his home. Sasuke looks at Neji and says fine but this is the one time I will show her your home. Neji saided ok that will be fine. He ask when is the party? Neji saided tomorrow night and don't forget to bring Skyler with you.


End file.
